Silver Shattered
by Lady Lye
Summary: A tale of the Silver Millennium. Lotsa romance, lotsa comedy, lotsa good old fashioned fun. Sorry, you want a plot? Ok, starts with the birth of Prince Darien, then Princess Serena. Tells the story of their growing up and eventual destruction at the hands
1. Default Chapter

Silver Shattered

A Fan Fic Written By Lady Lye

ú2001

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon & I'm not trying to say that I do and it's not like I'm getting any money or anything from this so lemme alone!!

Prologue:

Long, long ago, the Galaxy was at peace, united under the rule of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. The Outer Planets, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, are colonies acquired by the Moon to aid in the spread of peace. Earth however, is a very young planet, kept virtually untouched by Outer Space under the protection of the Moon. It is approximately the year 984 AD. Queen Beth and King Jeff rule Earth from Elysion, the mythical fantasy world that few know exist. Their job is to influence the rule of Earth and protect it from outside invaders. 

A new generation is beginning. The Heirs to the Galaxy are Born…

Like it? Hate it? Give [feedback][1]!!

[HOME][2]

   [1]: mailto:plantlady2686@ijustdontcare.com?subject=silver%20shattered
   [2]: http://magellancastle.50megs.com/



	2. I- Whose Hawk?

Silver Shattered  
*theme music*  
  
A FanFic by Lady Lye  
  
(c) 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I think that since this is posted at fanfiction.net, it pretty much gives itself away that I don't own the characters or anything. Some of the plot is mine, some of it isn't- I pulled stuff from the manga and anime. Now GET OFF MY CASE! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I  
  
  
"Mama!" the little boy cried, reaching up to grab his mother's face.  
  
"Yes, Darien?" she smiled down at him. They sat out on the lawn outside the palace where they lived in Elysion. Here the sunshine was always a beautiful yellow and the sky a perfect blue. A rainbow of flowers peeked out amongst the emerald grass and trees gave just the right amount of shade, giving the whole a dreamy effect.   
  
"Mama!" he said again, for sheer pleasure of saying the word.  
  
"Yes, darling, I am your mother," Beth hugged him tightly, loving the little giggle that escaped him as he was semi-crushed by someone who loved him. The toddler hugged her back and then wriggled free to see the newcomers.   
  
Five little boys ran up the slight incline to join them, breathless with the excitement of their game. They plopped down on the grass, all speaking at once.  
  
"Hush, boys, hush!" Beth laughed, settling Darien back in her lap. The sun glinted off her auburn hair and young features. "One at a time!"  
  
"We saw a bird, Queen!" Malachite cried.  
  
"It was a big bird!" Jeadite seconded.  
  
"This big!" Nephlite tried to show with his hands, but was too small, and fell over with the effort, making them all laugh.  
  
"I think it was a hawk," Zoisite said as the laughter died, coming to sit right next to Beth so he wouldn't have to speak very loudly. He was a very quiet child. "It has the right shaped wings and beak and everything."  
  
"My, a hawk!" Beth gasped appropriately. "How very clever of you, Zoisite!"  
  
"Your majesty," Helios, the smallest and youngest boy piped up. "It flew so beautifully- the men aren't going to shoot him down, are they?" he asked worriedly.   
  
Beth regarded this pale, white-blond boy. "No, Helios," she said seriously. "No one will ever hunt in these woods. This land is a haven to all animals who accept the terms of peace. Your hawk will not be shot."  
  
"He's not my hawk," Helios insisted. "He's free. I don't own him."  
  
"Why are you always so worried about not owning things, Helios?" Nephlite asked, bored.   
  
"Because I don't own them," Helios said gravely. "All creatures deserve to be free to live their dreams. They're innocent and only hurt people when they have been hurt."  
  
"Ma?" Darien twisted around to see his mother's face.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, dear, that's enough sunshine for now. Why don't we go inside and have snacks?" she addressed the group and was met for very enthusiastic 'yes'es.  
  
G  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Read! Reveiw! Etc!  
  
-Lady Lye 


	3. II- Nehelania's Attack!

Silver Shattered  
*theme music*  
  
A FanFic by Lady Lye  
  
(c) 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I think that since this is posted at fanfiction.net, it pretty much gives itself away that I don't own the characters or anything. Some of the plot is mine, some of it isn't- I pulled stuff from the manga and anime. Now GET OFF MY CASE! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
II  
  
  
Queen Serenity straightened the lacy wrap that held her baby girl. The golden-haired baby cooed gently. "My little Serenity," her mother smiled. "Someday it will be your job to rule fairly and maintain Universal Peace. But until then- you'll always be my little baby."  
  
"Queen!" Four young girls in Sailor Uniforms ran into the room happily. They immediately dropped to their knees. "We swear fealty to you, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity," they murmured as one.  
  
"Rise, Sailor Scouts," the Queen said solemnly. "Greet your new princess," she knelt and held out the bundle for them to see.  
  
The girls crowded around her, oohing and awing. "She's beautiful, Queen!"   
  
"Amazing," a voice said icily. They turned. A tall, coldly beautiful woman dressed all in black stared at them without feeling. "You're such a fool, Serenity."  
  
Serenity handed the baby to Sailor Venus and stood, her eyes never leaving this enemy. "What do you want, Nehelania?"  
  
"The Dark calls the Light, Serenity," Nehelania said acidly. "Join me. We can rule the Universe together."  
  
The little girls started to feel woozy. Mythical animals danced before their eyes- the stuff of dreams. They could feel their dreams being pulled to this strange, Dark woman.  
  
"Never," Serenity stated.  
  
Their dreams were being pulled away… No! This dream she would never have! They snapped to attention, Venus clutching the whimpering baby. They glanced at the little girl and their resolve was strengthened. They would protect this little princess. That was their dream. To protect her and watch the future grow from her hands. To protect that future.   
  
"I know you can feel it, Serenity," Nehelania said coaxingly. "The darkness calls the light. Tell me you feel it."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Serenity said firmly. "I will never let you have the sweet dreams of my people, Nehelania. I will seal you away first!"  
  
"You haven't the will! Peace has left you weak, Serenity!"  
  
"There is peace because we are strong- Moon Crystal Power!" Serenity cried, pulling out the Imperium Silver Crystal. "I will seal you away forever, Nehelania!"   
  
"No! That Light!" Nehelania shrank back from the blazing light of the Crystal. It enveloped her and pulled her towards the mirror on Serenity's wall.  
  
"Light mirrors Dark. One reflects the other," Serenity intoned as the seal formed. Nehelania's last cries died away and the mirror returned to it's usual brightness. "Go to bed, girls," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," they bowed their heads and ducked out. Only Venus, still holding the whimpering baby, lingered. "Queen?"  
  
"Yes, Sailor Venus?" she said without turning.  
  
Mina's eyes fell on the little baby, who was settling into sleep. "What will happen now?"  
  
"We'll go on, I suppose."  
  
[  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: Time warp! Several years have passed- Mina finds a secret room in the palace? And who else? Find out more in: III- Talk to me!  
  
Read! Reveiw! Etc!  
  
-Lady Lye 


	4. III- Talk To Me!

Silver Shattered  
*theme music*  
  
A FanFic by Lady Lye  
  
(c) 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I think that since this is posted at fanfiction.net, it pretty much gives itself away that I don't own the characters or anything. Some of the plot is mine, some of it isn't- I pulled stuff from the manga and anime. Now GET OFF MY CASE! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
III  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"She'll find us-"  
  
"Hurry up, Ami!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"Quick!"  
  
The young girls raced through the hallways, making more noise than was necessary. Anything to escape Luna and her incessant nagging. They'd left her with the toddler princess buying themselves some time- Luna would never leave the little girl alone for an instant. They ran through the rooms, knowing where to go. They had lived here for- how long now? It felt like forever.  
  
"This way!"  
  
A long hallway… the others ran right past it. Mina slowed, then stopped, peering in. She glanced down the way the others had gone. They were already too far away to catch up easily. She could afford a little look… She stepped in.  
  
It was more of a Hall than a hallway. The high ceiling obviously had beautiful architecture, but it was too dimly lit for her to see any details. She stepped closer to the walls. They were lined with swords, armor, crossbows, longbows and all the other tools of war. With a slight frown, she moved to the other side.   
  
This was lined with- Mina gasped. Uniforms almost exactly like the ones she and her friends wore lined this side of the Hall. She stared at the orange one, transfixed. She reached out a hand out to touch the glass cabinet it rested in. Around the uniform's waist was a gold and pearl chain. Mina stared at it longingly. Her eye traveled to the latch on the cabinet. It was old… maybe… yes. She carefully opened the cabinet, checking to see that no one had approached the Hall or the rooms beyond it. She reached up and fingered the chain. It was beautiful. She could feel power emanating from it. She frowned. Something was pulling it down in back. She reached around and found that a gold symbol of Venus was attached. She caught her breath. Too weird.   
  
Boldly, just to see, she unfastened the chain. She sighed. It was much to long for her, anyway. Nevertheless, she wrapped it around her waist and went to look in the long mirror that was covered in dust at the other end of the hall. She struck a pose. Someday, she would be like the great scouts of the past- she knew she would.   
  
Something about the wall paneling caught her eye. The pattern changed there… She went to examine it, the mirror forgotten. She ran her fingers over the pattern, savoring each detail. Impulsively, she took the emblem hanging on the chain at her waist and stuck it in the hole in the pattern made exactly for it.   
  
The wall swung open.  
  
  
Malachite sat at his desk, brooding. The work his tutors had given him was taking him forever. He just couldn't concentrate. And he was missing all the awesome fun of this summer afternoon.  
  
"Hiya, Mal! How's the homework goin'?" Nephlite said way-too-cheerfully, slapping him on the back cheerfully.  
  
Malachite recovered from the whiplash enough to glare at him. "Shut up."  
  
"Still working?" Nephlite sounded genuinely disappointed. "But they're going to teach us how to use that new bow today!"  
  
"I know," Malachite said, depressed. He glared at his book.  
  
"Nephlite!" Jeadite stuck his head into the room, followed by a shyer Zoisite. "There you are. C'mon, we're gonna be late!" He noticed Malachite. "Hey, Mal, you done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh," Jeadite pouted. Things just weren't the same when one of them wasn't here. "Hurry up and maybe you can join us anyway."  
  
"Good luck," Neph said before leaving with the other two.  
  
Malachite turned back to his work. He tipped back in his chair, staring at his bedroom ceiling. With a sigh he stood and walked around it in a circle a few times, looking at everything. Sighing again, he would never finish, he stood before a wall and let his head flop forward and hit it in defeat.   
  
*donk*   
  
(AN: yes. Donk. You got a problem with that?)  
  
Malachite blinked and looked up. Was it- hollow? He knocked on the wall. It was! The sound confirmed it. He started feeling around. No seams, no way in. He stepped back, frowning. He bumped into the desk, touching a panel on its side. The wall slid back. Yes! He thought and slipped in, making careful note of the panel and where it was.   
  
He looked around at the small, almost bare, dust-covered room. There were no windows but a candle and- was that a radio? Malachite went to examine the box. It was amazing. It really was a radio. Most people on earth couldn't afford one- few really knew of their existence- only the learned. Besides, they were alien technology and so knowledge outside of Elysion of it would be almost forbidden. Their job was to allow Earth to develop on it's own.  
  
Malachite lit the candle on the same desk the radio was on and started messing with the knobs and switches. He pulled out the microphone and started to have fun. "This is Malachite, High Commander of Earth's military- we need backup here." He separated all his comments with stat-icy noises like the radios in the palace. "And now we bring you some nice, classical music from Jupiter…"  
  
………………………………..  
  
Mina stared in shock. The room was beautiful. It was completely circular with a high ceiling was topped in a large stained glass window with enough patches of clear glass to allow light to stream in. The rest of the room was dappled in rainbows, giving it a surreal feel. By the midday sunlight, she took everything else in. One corner had a cozy couch and chairs next to a well-stocked bookshelf. Another a small kitchenette and dining area. A large wardrobe was open to reveal a bed that had been flipped down and out, the covers fairly rumpled, but still strictly neat in some places. Mina wandered into the center of the room, staring up at the ceiling. The images it depicted were ones she felt she knew. She squinted at the one of a woman rising from the sea. She felt the key slip from her fingers and she bent to pick it up. She stared at the carpet, then started to brush away the dust. She worked ever more quickly, until she had cleared a good portion of the design. She gasped. It was the Royal design of Venus with her family's seal in the very center.  
  
"May day- may day-" *static* "And this is Kranophere's Orange Waltz in "b flat" minor" *static* "In today's news, the brilliant General Mala-"  
  
Mina stood slowly, trying to find the source of the noise. To her right was a desk that curved with the wall. On it was a large metal box that she recognized as a radio. The noises were coming from it. She carefully put on the headphones, adjusting the volume. She had used a very small one like this to call her parents millions of times.   
  
"He gallantly rescued several children from the burning building and came home in glory-" *static*  
  
"Hello?" she carefully fiddled with some buttons. Silence.  
  
"Hello?" said the same boy's voice.  
  
"Um, who is this?" Mina tried to strengthen the signal.  
  
"Uh- who's this? Am I in trouble?"  
  
"If you are then I probably am."  
  
"Wait- you're a girl!"  
  
"And you're a boy. So?"  
  
"So- so- who are you anyway? Girls aren't supposed to be able-"  
  
Mina couldn't help it- she had heard this tired old idea a thousand times too many… "I'm Princess Minako of Venus, heir to the throne- who are you, you little jerk? My friends and I could come right over there and get you-"  
  
  
  
Malachite nearly tipped back in the chair. "Minako?!?! You better be pulling my leg!"  
  
"I am not! And you still haven't answered my question- who are you?" the girl's voice demanded.   
  
It has been a shock to hear someone answer him- he knew it had been foolish to play around with the radio on. "Wait though- you're on the Moon," he protested.  
  
"Well where are you?"  
  
"On Earth!"  
  
"What?! No way! That's impossible! This little radio couldn't possibly reach this far!"  
  
"What do you think I thought when I turned this one on!"  
  
There was silence on the other end. Malachite was afraid they had lost the connection. He felt terribly lonely. "You never answered my question. Who are you?" she said quietly and humbly.  
  
"Malachite- Squire Malachite," he stammered.   
  
"You live in Elysion, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. And you live in the Moon Palace, right?"  
  
"Yes. We have the same mission, don't we?"  
  
"I guess." Both children were reminded of this fate. To protect the Galaxy… to protect the two little children…"Um, so. Read any good books lately?"  
  
"Yeah actually- there was this really good comic book…"  
  
"You like comics?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"All mahou shoujo I bet-"  
  
"What's wrong with that?!"  
  
"It's so girly"  
  
"I am a girl, you moron!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
'  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: Peace is everywhere and with comes free time- for love? Two side comebine in- IV: Kiss me, Senshi!  
  
Read! Reveiw! Etc!  
  
-Lady Lye 


	5. IV-not quite Kiss me, Senshi!

Silver Shattered  
*theme music*  
  
A FanFic by Lady Lye (- w/ special formatting! Look! Bold!)  
  
(c) 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I think that since this is posted at fanfiction.net, it pretty much gives itself away that I don't own the characters or anything. Some of the plot is mine, some of it isn't- I pulled stuff from the manga and anime. Now GET OFF MY CASE! I'M TRYING TO WRITE HERE!!!  
  
AN: eeeeerrrrrrr.... I know I promised some love in this 'un but, uh... well... I sorta underestimated my plot thread and how long it would take and...  
  
Heero: You've failed your mission.  
  
Wufei: You are weak! The weak do not write!  
  
LL (the author): *wails* I am weak! Wait a second- what are you guys doing here?  
  
Duo: You've been watching too much GW. But you won't write a fanfic about us cuz you think you haven't watched enough and so we're running around in your brain wreaking havoc.  
  
*all stare*  
  
LL: yes, Duo. Of course. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD! *uses creative license to temporarily banish GW pilots from brain.* That's better. As I was saying, it's not a lovey-dovey chapter, it's a prelude to further lovey-dovey chapters. Have fun. R&R!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
IV  
  
  
Multi colored flower petals blow across a black screen accompanied by the laughter of young children. Very quiet background music- perhaps strings holding a single note. A boy's voice counts backwards from ten. "Ready or not- Here I come!" A young girl cries and her friends making little noises of sympathy. The boys play a game, "Throw it here!" and a whistle blows. The girls laugh and scream as they have a pillow fight, their voices becoming fuller as they continue, just as the boys did.  
  
Fade in to montage, while Plays: beautiful artistically done images of the Sailor Scouts as they grow older. Another set of images- these of the Generals as they, too, grow. As the song hits the 'good part' the images begin to include Princess Serena and Prince Darien, until finally- we settle on an image of all of them together. Fade to black & fade in to story.  
  
  
  
The inside of the palace was cool on this hot summer day. The smooth white stone that made it's walls and pillars gleamed in the light without absorbing too much of the heat. Within, Queen Serenity, her Chief Steward and Princess Ami worked on an itinerary.  
  
"I disagree, your majesty," the Steward protested. He was a balding man in his thirties who took great care of his appearance and thought he knew everything. Sadly, when it came to protocol, he did. "It would be cataclysmic to leave an entire afternoon out of every week free!"  
  
"Don't be obnoxious, Raebin," Serenity argued. "No one wants their time to be completely structured! I'm sure our guests would love to have time to make their own plans. If they wish to be provided entertainment, we'll do so, but otherwise why make more work for ourselves?"  
  
Ami, who had been listening and doodling on a notepad throughout their conversation finally spoke. "I believe I have a working seating arrangement," she said clearly, interrupting them.  
  
"Excellent, Ami," Serenity took the notepad and read over what Ami had written.   
  
The Steward peered over her shoulder. "Am I correct in seeing that you wish to put-" he pointed.  
  
"Yes, yes, that will work. Think about it- there's the Earl, he can easily keep things on a safe topic-"  
  
"I believe you're right, your majesty."  
  
"I'm concerned about this-"  
  
"No, I'm sure that should be fine- she's out of her line of sight so-"  
  
Ami let her attention lapse a little. She knew the chart was fine- she had checked it over several times. She smoothed the blue silk of her dress and looked aimlessly out the window while they finished. For once her mind was clear- she didn't need extra thoughts to add stress on top of this latest event.  
  
"Ami," Ami looked up. Both the Queen and the Steward were looking at her. "Why haven't you seated the High Tables?"  
  
She was prepared for this. She smiled brightly. "Oh, well, I thought you might want a more personal hand in it this time, your majesty. I know you hate having everything done for you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with the others now. High Steward, Queen."   
  
She stepped out into the sunlight and fell back against one of the solid walls of the palace. Its coolness helped ease her tension. She was completely aware of the odd looks she had received as she left the room. She stayed where she was for several moments, watching the clouds move. But the sun did as well and her spot became covered in shadow and she shivered in the lack of warm sunlight. She stepped back into the light, rubbing her bare arms, and went to look for her friends.  
  
They were seated within the shade of one of the six gazebos placed around the palace, relaxing. Ami took her seat on a couch and listened to their conversation, picking up the thread.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Serena said irritably.   
  
"It doesn't have to," Mina answered sensibly. "The facts are that you're the princess and you do have to be there and you do have to talk to them and you do have to play hostess-"  
  
"Come on, Serena," Lita offered helpfully from her large cushion on the floor. Spread around her were photographs of flowers and exotic plants from her home of Jupiter. For weeks she had been deciding which photographers to honor by selecting their pictures to hang in her chambers. "Smile- Have fun! You have to have an open mind- maybe you'll enjoy it."  
  
"But I don't want to!" The young princess was obviously frustrated. "State stuff is boring!"  
  
"It doesn't matter Serena, you have to do it anyway," Raye said calmly, never looking up from her sketchpad. She had become the young girl's loyal protector, best friend, and older sister, somehow bonding with her despite the ten year age gap. "Some things are more important than 'I want to' or 'I won't'. Sometimes you just have to suck it up and do something because you know it's the right thing to do. Coming to this diplomatic dinner next week will help you so much when you're queen. You need to make connections with people now, so they'll be familiar with you on the throne- they don't want to see a girl who knows nothing about the government- they'll want a strong woman who can really lead the galaxy and maintain peace."  
  
"So there, squirt," Mina broke the following silence by giving Serena a gentle poke. Serena stuck her tongue out at them both and then smiled to show that she understood and wasn't upset.  
  
Ami smiled as did everyone else, including Raye who looked up briefly to do so. Ami picked up a book and pretended to read it, idly turning the pages as she half listened to Lita and Mina's conversation. She found herself staring out across the palace grounds. Significance.   
  
All of this was occurring because Queen Serenity had arranged a large diplomatic conference to occur over the next month here at the palace. Officials would come from all over the galaxy to take part in the conference. Queen Serenity was concerned that not enough contact was occurring between the planets, and she was afraid this would disrupt the peace that her family had worked so hard to establish. Mina always got a strange look when this was mentioned.   
  
Ami knew that this was the beginning of something. Of what, she didn't know. But she knew she didn't want to be in the way of pointing fingers when it was over. That was why she hadn't arranged the High Table. She didn't want to be responsible for what might happen. Destiny.  
  
  
Our Destiny,  
  
Is to…  
  
Protect this planet- and the people we love!  
  
  
The first night of the conference was a blur. Everyone had gathered in the large Dining Hall to celebrate the event and wish for success to come from it. All the delegates from all over the galaxy were present. Lita sat through it dreamily from her seat that the Steward had assigned her at the Second High Table. She was content to sit and watch the people as they ate and talked and laughed and danced.   
  
Mina on the other hand, as soon as the first break between courses came, leapt to her feet, dragging Raye with her. "Come on! I don't want to go by myself!"  
  
"But I don't want to go at all," Raye protested.   
  
"Really? Cause I see a really gorgeous guy over there and I guess I'll just have to have him all to myself," Mina mocked a sigh.  
  
"Which way?"   
  
"I knew you'd come," Mina dragged her out to the center of the room where many, many people were dancing. Both girls were quickly asked to dance and easily became separated. Mina was enjoying herself tremendously. She flirted with mad like any male willing to flirt back. And she loved it all.  
  
Someone bumped into her from behind. "Oh I'm so sorry-"   
  
Mina froze. Before even seeing his face, she felt a flash of recognition. She turned slowly. "Do I- know you?"  
  
He, too, frowned. He was very, very tall but still not quite- 'full'. (AN: I don't know what else to call it. Guys get tall, and their shoulders broaden, but they look super skinny until they- fill out. Shut up. It's not dirty.) He had almost white hair that fell straight down to a few inches below his shoulder, an uncommon style. "Have we- met?"  
  
"I don't- think so-"  
  
"Your voice is so- familiar-"  
  
"Yours too…"  
  
Queen Serenity stood on the dais and the entire room quieted. The man was taken away from her in the crowd. Raye found her and they rushed back to their seats as the other dancers, too, dissipated rapidly.   
  
"Friends, tonight we celebrate the opening of the conference. As I'm sure you all know, these talks are essential to keeping open and honest communication between all peoples…"  
  
Mina's thoughts drifted away from Queen Serenity's speech. She knew that she knew his voice… It was so familiar… It was on the tip of her tongue!   
  
"…To the future!" Queen Serenity raised her glass.  
  
"To the future!" the crowd echoed.  
  
²  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: errrr... this obviously doesn't work well when I don't know exactly what I'm going to write...  
  
Wufei: WEAK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LL: *smack* You are so annoying Wufei! God! Get a grip! Lemme alone!  
  
Find out what happens in: V- No need for preview!!  
  
Read! Reveiw! Etc!  
  
-Lady Lye 


End file.
